Dulce dominación
by Cecy.Quinn
Summary: Sabemos que durante All i ask of you Christine abandona a Erik y esté se siente completamente traicionado porque él quería darle a Christine la cómoda vida que se merece. Esta es mi versión de que pasaría si Erik decide tener a Christine a su lado por las malas, y hacerla pagar convirtiendola en su esclava... sexual tal vez. Mal summary, denle una oportunidad. Contiene mucho lemmon


Inmensas notas de dolor y frustración salían furiosamente del enorme órgano situado en las profundas catacumbas debajo de la Ópera Popular.  
Miles de veces a través de los años aquel monumental instrumento había sido utilizar para entonar desde las más elaboradas hasta las más sencillas melodías, desde las más alegres hasta las más tristes, casi fúnebres, e incluso, su enmascarado intérprete había utilizado este medio para descargar y exteriorizar sus más lascivas fantasías, porque a pesar de jamás haber tenido contacto con una mujer o a pesar de lo artístico y romántico que podía llegar a ser, no dejaba de ser un hombre.

Pero esta ocasión era distinta, la melodía que emanaba a borbotones llenando las catacumbas y resonando en las paredes no se parecía en nada a algo que hubiera tocado antes. Esta vez el dolor, la furia y decepción se arremolinaban en el interior de Erik de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Estas emociones, claro está que no eran para nada nuevas en él, a decir verdad, eran emociones que vivían en él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al parecer, Erik había experimentado una nueva sensación, un nuevo sentimiento. " _con que así se sienten los celos…_ " meditó para sus adentros, ya que jamás había tenido el acercamiento o el contacto necesario con una persona lo suficiente como para tomarle importancia, y mucho menos aprecio como para llegar sentirse celoso por alguien, hasta hoy, que su bella y adorada Christine había decidido cambiar la música y la sabiduría de su maestro por la belleza y la juventud de ese muchacho, el tal Raul, que por cierto ahora tenía bien ganado el odio y el desprecio absoluto del Fantasma.

Un dolor agudo, profundo y creciente se había instalado en el pecho de Erik al ver como su Christine entonaba aquella odiosa melodía jurándole amor al joven, y olvidándose por completo de su Ángel de la música, dejando a un lado todo lo que su mentor le podía ofrecer.

-That´s all i ask of you…- canturreó por lo bajo el enmascarado en tono burlón, aún sin poder creer que, con una sola melodía, el vizconde hubiera podido hacer sucumbir a Christine de estar junto a su maestro, aún a pesar de que éste le había entregado años de enseñanza, años de sabiduría y cientos de melodías.

La música se detuvo repentinamente con un manotazo de parte de Erik hacia el teclado, haciendo sonar varias teclas al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe, emitiendo un gruñido enfurecido, con el gesto encolerizado. Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, su furia se incrementaba más y más al punto de ser incontrolable.

Ahí frente al él, estaban las partituras de la melodía que con tanto empeño llevaba semanas escribiendo, tratando de que fuera lo más hermosa posible, que fuera perfecta. Debido a que era dedicada a Christine. Podría parecer algo nada nuevo, ya que la gran mayoría de sus canciones eran escritas pensando en la muchacha de la piel de alabastro; sin embargo, esta era distinta, porque con ella, planeaba declararle su fascinación por su belleza, su admiración por su inmenso talento… planeaba declararle abiertamente el amor que le tenía.

Un espasmo de furia le recorrió el brazo, haciendo que lanzara con fuerza la partitura. Sin querer hacerlo, pero sin poder controlarlo, comenzó a realizar el mismo acto con todo objeto que encontrara a su paso, creando un caos, con estrepitosos sonidos de objetos de todo tipo volando por los aires, muchos de ellos, quebrándose.

Y así hubiera seguido, destrozando todo lo que hubiera a su alcance, de no ser porque con unos de sus golpes había llegado a volcar uno de los candelabros, y este a su vez, había alcanzado una de las cortinas más grandes del lugar, envolviéndola en enormes lenguas de fuego.

Erik, sobresaltado por el hecho de que el fuego amenazaba con inundar sus aposentos, dejo la furia a un lado por un momento y se apresuró a mitigar el incendio lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo apagado, su adrenalina de hace unos momentos se había esfumado tan repentinamente como llegó, llevándose con ella el enojo, dejándole el paso al dolor, el cual era más inmenso de lo que pensaba, al grado de hacerlo perder la batalla contra la gravedad y dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. Traicioneras lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, seguidas por sollozos ahogados provenientes de su garganta, y sin tener muchas fuerzas para contenerlo, no tardó mucho en llegar el llanto largo y tendido.

Y así lloró, por un largo rato, con la cabeza gacha, el cuerpo sin fuerza y el corazón completamente destrozado, sintiéndose miserable y preguntándose porque no dejó que las llamas consumieran todo su paso, incluyéndolo a él, terminando de esta forma con su dolor, que parecía estrujarle cada vez más el pecho.

Al cabo de un segundo, el mismo se dio la respuesta: Porque nadie se burla del Fantasma; porque nadie traiciona al Maestro y sobre todo porque ningún par de adolescentes iba a ganar la batalla contra el espectro de la Ópera. No iba a permitirlo.

" _Al que obra bien le va bien, al que obra mal, mal le va"._ Fue él pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza. Quizás él había obrado mal en muchas ocasiones, llevaba en su conciencia la muerte de más de un hombre, sin embargo, ya había pagado con el desprecio de cualquier persona que le viera.

Pero en esta ocasión, había sido Christine quien obrara mal, despreciando a su maestro y cambiándolo por un joven vizconde, así que tal vez le correspondiera correr con mala suerte

Y por su parte, Erik consideraba que había obrado bien al cuidar de Christine desde que llegó siendo una niña a la Ópera y convirtiéndole en la gran artista que ahora era. Así que por ende, por una vez, le tocaba que le fuera bien.

Con el llanto y la furia ahora lejos de su cuerpo, Erik se levantó con una nueva confianza en la mirada y con una enorme determinación.  
Él había querido darle a Christine una vida llena de lujos, comodidades y mucha sabiduría. Él siempre la había tratado de la mejor manera que podía, acariciando sus oídos con su fascinante voz y sus envolventes melodías, siendo suave y hasta cierto punto cariñoso siempre que su monstruo interior se lo permitía.

Y sin embargo, ella había rechazado todo esto, así que las cosas cambiarían de ahí en adelante. Si no quería estar con su Fantasma por las buenas, lo estaría por las malas.

Erik estaba decidido a hacer pagar a ambos.

Con su confianza renovada y la seguridad de que las cosas pronto estarían a su favor, procedió tranquilamente a recoger el desorden creado por si mismo en sus aposentos.


End file.
